


I Don't Need You

by Kisho



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: It's been so long since I've written anything, Just a quick drabble, M/M, Missed this pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisho/pseuds/Kisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Ahkmenlot bodyguard AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Need You

“I don’t need you.”

 

These were the first words Ahkmenrah had said to man. He did not say them maliciously nor did his face show any anger, but Ahkmenrah noticed that the man still slightly winced. 

 

“I’m sure you don’t, sir” the blonde man said politely. 

 

According to his father, this man was named Lancelot. He was a bit different from the other guards his father had given him. Lancelot had long blonde hair that was in a ponytail, and his eyes had more life in them. So far, he was the only one who hadn’t given Ahkmenrah a death glare.

 

Ahkmenrah stared at the passing figures from the car window. Most of them sheltering themselves from the rain. He was sure the water was freezing. After all, it was the middle of winter. 

 

“My father doesn’t think I can handle myself, but I know self-defense. I don’t need a babysitter.”

 

Instead of answering, Lancelot focused on the road. He made a right turn, and the water on the street splashed on the sidewalk. The man didn’t want to argue with Ahkmenrah. 

 

“I’m going to talk to him,” Ahkmenrah continued. “I’m going to tell him enough is enough. I need to be able to walk on my own two feet without having some bodyguards tailing me.”

 

“I suppose that’s reasonable, sir.”

 

“Don’t call me sir.”

 

Lancelot let out a clearly fake cough. Ahkmenrah’s fingers tapped against the car door rhythmically. It was deathly quiet.

 

“Sorry,” Ahkmenrah said, awkwardly, “it just makes me feel like I’m superior to others. I don’t like that feeling. I’m sure my dad loves it, though.”

 

“What would you like me to call you?” Lancelot asked, his voice sounding braver than it had before.

 

“I don’t see why that matters. I’m going to get rid of you.”

 

“Your father is pretty stubborn. I’m sure I’ll be around for a while. Is Ahkmenrah ok?” 

 

Ahkmenrah could see a small smile form on Lancelot’s face from the rearview mirror. It almost seemed like he was enjoying their conversation. He couldn’t imagine why. He was starting  to feel like a brat.

 

“So am I,” he stated. “I prefer Ahk, by the way.” 

 

“I prefer Lance.” 

 

Stoplight. The rain was starting to die down. They were getting closer to home. He didn’t want to go home just yet. 

 

“Ok, Lance. Do you want to go get food?”

 

“Do you want to go get food, Ahk?”

 

Of course. His father must have told Lancelot it didn’t matter what he wanted. It only mattered what Ahkmenrah wanted. This was why all of his other bodyguards hated him. They must have hated that mentality.

 

“Yeah, but I want to know if  _ you _ wanted food,” Ahkmenrah said, annoyed. Lancelot was still smiling.

 

“I could eat.”

 

“Good. What do you want to eat?”

 

“What do you-”

 

“I can’t pick. There’s a lot of options. Just pick for us, Lance.” 

 

“As you wish.” Lancelot’s smile never faltered, and Ahkmenrah wondered what the hell was up with this guy. 

 

It didn’t matter. Ahkmenrah was going to talk to his father. He didn’t need a bodyguard.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written anything. I thought I'd give myself a warm up and write something with one of my old otps. I might consider making this into a series of one shots for this AU. We'll see :-)


End file.
